pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS005: Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 41. Synopsis With a plate in his hand, Silver goes to the Safari Zone, suspecting there are Team Rocket forces at hand. However, he finds just a bunch of people wanting to enter the Safari Zone. As he goes inside, he encounters an odd person, Eusine, but also a much more dangerous opponent. Chapter Plot Silver flies off with his Honchkrow. He tries to think of Team Rocket's motive, and wonders if they are led by Giovanni. He shrugs it off, seeing it doesn't matter who leads the organization, as they must be punished. Honchkrow stops, as Silver is above the Safari Zone. As he lands down, Silver wonders if Lance knows something about the organization's return. Since he wasn't in his lair, and judging from Clair's story, Silver assumes that he got attacked. Still, with the Safari Zone, Plates and Arceus as lead, Silver suspects there is something about this location. However, looking at the big crowd, he doesn't see anything connected with Team Rocket. He looks at the stand with paintings and poems, and sees a badly drawn picture of Suicune. Eusine asks Silver does he want a painting of Suicune, the Pokémon he has been chasing after all his life. Silver throws the picture away, annoying Eusine how rude Silver is. Silver looks around, but is dragged into the Safari Zone, and is forced to participate in the event, having been given Safari Balls. Baoba greets everyone, and introduces them to the Safari Zone, where they can catch Pokémon using 30 Safari Balls. As the entrance opens, everyone goes inside. Silver goes to look for Lance, and seeing this is a facility to capture rare Pokémon, he wants to battle some for training. He looks around, and is ambushed by an Arbok. His Weavile attacks Arbok, so Silver goes to use the Safari Ball to catch it. However, Eusine screams and comes with Electrode. He asks if Weavile is Silver's Pokémon. Silver confirms this, to which Eusine stops the battle. Eusine reminds that Silver cannot use the Pokémon to fight: he can only use bait or mud to catch the Pokémon, and asks if Silver even heard the explanations, to which he did not. Eusine is glad he warned Silver in time, though admits he doesn't raise his voice often. He points out if bad guests come, the place will go out of business, and so will Eusine. Silver remembers Eusine as the man that sells the Suicune paintings, to which Eusine replies he just seeks information, for he is seeking to find the Legendary Pokémon Suicune. As Eusine starts muttering poertry, Silver wonders if Eusine is a bad man to chase after Legendary Pokémon. To test him out, he shows the plate, which confuses Eusine, who doesn't know anything about that. However, someone else observes the plate, and sees Silver has it. In fact, it was Silver that defeated the bunch of Koffing that the man has placed into Lance's lair and took the plate he wanted to obtain. The man, Petrel, wants some revenge. Silver glares Eusine, and sees he is not a member of Team Rocket. However, Eusine starts crying and his nose dripping, and even starts sneezing violently. Silver notices it is Koffing's gas that causes this reaction. Silver puts a handkerchief on his nose, wondering if it is the same enemy again. Petrel confirms this, and states he couldn't use this tactic at the lair because he wasn't there with the Koffing. This time, he can apply this strategy, and warns Silver not to look down on the Koffing because they are the same. Silver shouts out who Petrel is, who introduces himself as one of the four of Team Rocket's commanders. Silver smiles, and his Weavile use Icy Wind. This plugs all of Koffing's holes, to prevent them from leaking gas. While Petrel finds that unfortunate, he points out that the gas has surrounded them, and now people like Eusine cannot even stop their allergic reactions. He also points out there are other ways to use gas: a blast comes through Weavile's arm, hurting it. Silver sees a bite mark on Weavile: a Raticate appears behind Silver and attempts to attack him, then hides in the gas. Petrel has Raticate finish the conflict: Silver hears some gnawing. Raticate bites off the rope of the bridge that Silver and Eusine were standing on, causing them and Weavile to fall down. Silver grabs onto a rope, and holds Eusine and Weavile. Petrel applauds him for such fast reactions, but claims he has no way to retaliate. As Raticate is about to gnaw on the rope, Petrel demands the red plate, suspecting it is the Draco Plate. He then wonders if it is the Fist or Fire Plate, but shrugs it off, since he will have three plates, along with Earth and Toxic one. Silver sees there's more than one plate, to which Petrel realizes he let the secret out. Still, he promises to dispose of Silver once he gets the plate, and announces Team Rocket's goal is to get all plates. Silver smiles, for when he can get rid of Petrel, he can obtain three plates, which confuses Petrel. Silver releases himself from the rope, and falls into a river. This causes a big splash, which soaks Petrel. Before Petrel can react, Weavile grasps Petrel, as Silver is standing with Eusine on his Gyarados. Silver demands the plates, and wants to know how many plates are there. Debuts Pokémon *Petrel's Raticate Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 41 chapters